This invention relates to a hand held hydraulic cutting tool. This tool in its disclosed form was developed to be used to deactivate ejection seats in military aircraft during emergency rescue operations. Prior to this invention, a manually operated cutting tool was used. This mechanical tool has long handles which are necessary to provide sufficient torque to the cutting jaws and the use of both hands is required for operation. The present invention employs a trigger grip handle that can easily be operated with one hand due to the mechanical advantage gained by the use of a hydraulic system. Another advantage of the present invention is that its frame is flexible and thus can be manipulated so that a cutting operation can be performed in a cramped location. The previously used mechanical tool had a rigid body and was difficult to use in many instances.
Although various hydraulic cutting tools presently exist, none are suitable for the purpose for which the present invention was designed. The majority of existing tools are operated by a handle such that both hands are required to use the tool. The existing tools have either a solid metal frame with no flexibility or a hydraulic hose with no rigidity. Also, the existing tools have single bladed cutting heads that make one cut through a tube or cable. In order for an ejection seat pressure supply line to be safely deactivated a section of the pressure supply line must be removed so there is no chance of accidental reactivation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight hand-held cutting tool capable of removing a section of tubing or cable with one cutting operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting tool having an erect and yet flexible frame to permit easy manipulation thereof.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cutting tool that can be operated with one hand, freeing the other hand for balancing or for additional work.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting tool that is fireproof and is safe for use in rescue operations in which the rescuer is prone to be exposed to fire.
Also, an object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic cutting tool that is functional at any cutting angle or orientation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic cutting tool wherein the working fluid is automatically returned to the fluid reservoir upon opening a relief valve to thereby ready the tool for its next operation.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by the present invention by providing an elongated cutting tool having a hydraulic pump located at one end thereof and operable by a one-hand pumping motion, a cutting head at the other end including a hydraulic activated piston in fluid connection with the hydraulic pump for forcing a pair of cutting jaws towards each other and an elongated flexible "gooseneck" extension connecting the two ends together and permitting selective placement of the cutting head in an operative position spaced from the pump.
A more complete appreciation of the invention and many of the attendant advantages thereof will be better understood as the same becomes more apparent by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein: